Gods/DemiGods (ect.)
Mianite Mianite was the first of three gods born having one younger sister and brother, he overrules the over world and he is said to be the god of right doings and hope but his antics within season two of Mianite disobey this being an alternative reality were by the judge of there appearances are more advanced. When Mianite betrays the group attempting to kill Dianite by using the bodies of Captain Sparklez and II_Jericho_II, suddenly, Waglington kills Mianite. II_Jericho_II and OMGItsFireFoxx obey Mianite as well as within season one Declan aka The Priest has strong connections with the gods. Within Both seasons Mianite has a long lasting vendetta against Dianite. In season two Helgrind is forced to obey Mianite and is banished to the top of the nether by Waglington. Lieutenant Al, a faithful Mianite devotee obeyed Mianites commands but was killed in the Inertia Jail while Prince_Andor and and Farmer_Steve were rescued, or so it seemed.Guard Tom having a much longer story due to the deceased Guard Mark at first befriends the heroes and towards the end betrayed the group and is killed by II_Jericho_II. Lastly A Man by the name of Devisor Gaines the creator of the Observation Bot, At the Mianite Factory Had traveled to Ruxomar similarly to the heroes And Obeyed Mianite with the hopes of returning to the Realm Of Mianite same as the heroes. #MianiteS2 'Dianite' Dianite rules the Nether and has Tom aka Syndicate as well as Optic_Nadeshot,Optic_H3x,Mot, Josh and Tony_Modestep. Within the Realm Of Ruxomar before the heroes arrived Dianite was assassinated by his father World_Historian, Farmer_Steve dies to revive Dianite. Dianite has An older Brother and younger Sister being the middle child he is a very displeasing wrong doer in season one and is killed by Tom,Syndicate aka Dianitev2 or MechaDianite. His old accomplice Furia in season 1 tries to overpower him as well but doesn't succeed. As well as Waglington for an agreement hailed Dianite for 10 Days. In season two he is a cunning and skilled merchant, his farther World_Historian assassinated him,Dianite has had a grudge against Mianite and is the oppressor in season one. However in season two he appears as Spirit Dianite and is a welcomed helper of the Heroes. Normally Dianite stands for aggression and unfairness. #TeamDianite 'Ianite' Ianite Is the only goddess and rules dominion over the End. And is the goddess of balance and justice, her symbol is the scales of Justice. Captain Sparklez or Jordon is the one true follower if Ianite and his counterpart Spark Plug becomes the husband of Ianite from Ruxomar and has two children, Martha_The_Mystic and King_Helgrind. Martha_The_Mystic marries Farmer_Steve Martha being an Ianite supporter. Helgrind along with Freya Have two children Prince_Andor and Alva. Alva And Freya sadly were killed by the Taint monster projected by Ianite's Subconsciousness. Ianite also is given a Mini-Me and Is given Ianita, the offspring of Ianite and Captain Sparklez. Tragically her human body is Destroyed. The Pirates from Inertia Jail Ianite Mainly Captain Capsize which became a casualty of war, she was Jordan's lover and gave Jordon a well known gift Jardon's Rose which appears in both seasons. #JardonDidIt 'Marthanite' Martha_The_Mystic , Ianite and Spark Plugs offspring Wishes Ianite the best and is the aunt of Prince_Andor, the sister of King_Hellgrind and the Wife of Farmer_Steve. She only stands for her mothers ambitions with a fierce hand. She rises after Ianite's physical death and is known as Marthanite and leads the Storing of balance with the help of numerous helpers including Captain_Sparklez and her champion, Waglington. #Marthanite Declanite Declan or Community MC or the Priest is a former God turned Mortal but he still posses power allowing him to communicate with the gods, he is helped by Cronus the Shadows/World_Historian's messenger and Champwan aka the Priest's B****. 'Furia' Furia Is The Previous Associate of Dianite and attempts to over through Dianite but fails, within her reign she kills Captain_Capsize and ultimately falls wile taking Capsize as her one casualty. #FuriouseFurianite N-Vidianite N-Vidianite is the godly embodiment of N-Vidia Drivers which crashes constantly, N-Vidianite is all about being silly and trolling, he is known to come from the void similar to the World_Historian and has attended many purges. He apparently from Syndicates mouth also rules the Land Of N-Vidia aka (Spatial IO Dimension.) #N-Vidianite Kikoku The Parents of the three gods are known by the last name Kikoku, the Father also being known as the World_Historian and the mother had similar attributes to Ianite and used a Tinker Construct Smeltery to create tools, Armour and weapons. one of them being a supposed OP damaging item called the Kikoku name after the mother when a drop of her blood infused within this weapon. #KiKoKu (KKK) 'World_Historian' World_Historian at first is known as a immortal that records all events throughout history and writes many far-fetched tales. He is the farther of Ianite,Dianite and Mianite but kills his youngest son in order to yield a greater chance of ruling the Multiverse. In season one the heroes know him as The Shadows. He Was only killed when from the grave Ianite's Quintessence Tells Captain Sparklez to Use is Balanced Arrows and Ianite's Tinkers Construct Bow to one shot World_Historian and this allows Steve to sacrifice himself for the resurrection of Dianite. His antics make the realm go to Apocalypse and spread gaps in the core of the world to force Everyone to exit most By A Portal that brings them to whatever is left of The Realm Of Mianite besides The Wizards which Leave earlier by Rocket ships. #MianiteS3 Category:Blog posts